


[Podfic] Bienvenido a Miami

by ofjustimagine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Marijuana, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Stoned Sex, Yachts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 23:46, mp3 and mp4 format.</p><p>Author's Summary:<br/>Harry and Niall share a joint and a bed on a yacht off shore while visiting Miami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Bienvenido a Miami

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rivers_bend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bienvenido a Miami](https://archiveofourown.org/works/851366) by [rivers_bend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend). 



  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/1zNbKsY)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/1v4QYU6)  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/bienvenido-miami)  


#### Reader's Notes:

A (belated) Christmas present for my darling [rivers_bend](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend). Because everybody needs some stoned Narry fucking in their lives. Thank you to her for this to podfic, and thank you to Miami, for giving us the Pot Yacht 2k13. GOD BLESS.


End file.
